Optimizing executable code is a known technique to improve the performance of code that has already been linked and is ready for execution. It is typically performed using a runtime profile of the code. Different optimization techniques are available such as inlining and code restructuring, which transform the code to functionally equivalent form. If the code optimization does not correctly transform the code to functionally equivalent form, unpredictable consequences may result, such as a program crash.
While there are existing technologies that perform validations on program source code, semantics of compiler's internal representation of a code, or even hardware level code, those technologies are incapable of handling the kind of transformations performed on the binary applications. Thus, what is desirable is a method that helps to validate the correctness of binary code transformations.